Opposing Tracks/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hangar) [[Robin O'Connell|'Robin']]: '...Good work, everyone. Let's call it a day. We'll run more tests on Testament next time. [[Cage Midwell|'Cage]]:''' OK. See ya, Pharsti. '''Pharsti: Yes. Good-bye, Cage. (Myona enters.) Myona: Good work. here. Cage: What's this? Myona: It's my special vitamin drink. I thought you'd be tired from all the testing, so... Cage: Oh. Thanks! I'll have some now... <>...<>... eeegheghe! Myona: Are you okay? Cage: (Gross!... How could anything possibly taste so bad??...) Myona: Oh... You didn't like it? Cage: N-no! It's really good! Myona: I'm glad. I'll make some more for next time! Cage: Uh.. Great!...? Robin: Cage. Cage: Oh, Robin. How's it going? Have you had any new discoveries? Robin: Yes, thank to you. But there are still a number of unresolved issues... We're so close. Cage: If there's anything at all that I can do, please tell me. Robin: Thank you, I appreciate that. Pharsti still hasn't shown her full potential. There's so much we still don't know... That is an incredible specimen. Myona: You're very knowledgeable about machines. And skilled. Robin: Well, I've been around them for a while. Thank you for your help today. Cage: Not at all. Let's go, Myona. Good-bye. Robin:. ... Why don't you come out now? Twede: I don't think it is a good idea to become too close with them. Robin: '''Don't worry. Work is work, and I'm getting what I have to get done, done. Or are you going to report this? Well, report me if you like; I know you could. '''Twede: It's fine if you understand. I agree, the rate of progress is on schedule....if we can continue at this pace. (BIS Hideout) Myona: .....? Why is everyone gathered around, did something happen? Deckson: '''Ah, perfect timing. The other day there was an anti-tax increase demonstration, and there was a skirmish between civilians and the UNSF. There were a few casualties. '''Cage: Casualties at a protest? Ares: Yeah. Apparently some civilians fired at UNSF troops. Well, that's according to a report from Earth. They say that it started out as a fight between the parties involving LEVs. Razma: 'That's just the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What kind of protester starts shooting? - It'd just give Earthlings a reason to wipe out everyone opposing the taxes. This has to be some kind of propaganda! [[Mebius K. Lylekraft|'Mebius]]:''' But I hear that the shooting really happened - they even have it on tape.... '''Deckson: It's unnatural that they have all this evidence, isn't it? And take a close look at this picture; there's the UNSF LEV that was acting as riot control... Cage: '''?! That looks like the LEV that we fought at the orphanage...! '''Mebius: Bolozof's frame...He's Earth's worst export, a military man. It's highly possible... He doesn't think of Martians as being human, so he would do something like that. Deckson: Regardless of the instigator, this cannot happen ever again. There is another demonstration scheduled today, so we will stand by at the scene. [[Warren Lumenlux|'Warren']]:''' That may do more harm than good. It would give the UNSF a reason to attack. '''Deckson: Of course. We'll wait in ambush. If nothing happens, we will do nothing... But if by chance something does happen, we are the only ones who can stop it. [[Tadamichi E. Yukito|'Yukito']]:''' Where's John's team? Aren't they supported by Ms. O'Connell also? '''Myona: Er... We have more friends? Mebius: Yes. There are a few groups like ours, but not too many. Recently, a number of them lost the resources to remain active. Yukito: What? You don't mean... Mebius: ...They're gone. It happened two days ago. It wasn't picked up by the media. Yukito: Oh... Razma: Let's go, Boss. If nothing happens we just come home. If something does, we try to stop it. Right? Deckson: That's right. Phil: Well, in that case I'll make a picnic basket! Can't fight when you're hungry! Oh, but don't expect anything too fancy, we only have ingredients for sandwiches... Semyl: Phil, this ain't no school trip. Mebius: I think it's a good idea. You should eat when you can; it's very important. Semyl: Why... Warren: '''Food also has a relaxing effect, which is a good thing. Especially when everyone is really nervous, like we are now. '''Semyl: Oh... Phil, you... Phil: Er... This is the least I can do for everyone. Deckson: We don't have much time until we depart. Start making preparations. And Phil... No cucumbers in my sandwich. Scene Before Battle Sec. Officer A: We really got the short end of the stick. Why do we have to do security at a protest? Sec. Officer B: Stop whining. Work is work... Besides, we have to make sure that it's not a replay of last time. Sec. Officer A: I know. If we let the Earthling UNSF in on this, they'll do whatever they want and call it 'riot control'. Oh, here comes the protest groups. Middle-aged man: Earth exploits its position and forces its tyranny upon us. Are we going to allow this to continue? No, we cannot! All we ask for are basic rights that we deserve! What is wrong with that? Are they trying to tell us that we are not worth our human rights? Friends and neighbors. It is time for us to come together as one. One by one, we may not have enough power to make a difference. That is why we want you to lend a hand, and support the cause. Please don't let our sad history repeat itself. Justice on Mars!! Let us fight for a bright future for our children! Local: Yeahhhh!! Local: The government doesn't care about us! We have to look out for ourselves!! Razma: ...They're really riled up. They could start a war right here. Cage: Is it safe to be away from the frames? Razma: No worries. There are things you don't see unless you're on the ground... Probably. Cage: Probably?!... Hmm. Wonder what happened...? Razma: Hey, Cage! Wait! Nadia: Why now.... Tsk.... Little girl: <>...<>... Cage: ? What happened? Nadia: Oh, er, I was walking and this child collapsed suddenly. Razma: ...? Nadia: ...What? Razma: Nothing. It looks like a slight case of anemia to me. Some rest in the shade should fix it, Nadia. Nadia: How did you know my name?! Razma: It was engraved on the backside of that pendant. I have great eyesight. You got that from your boyfriend. Recently... Am I right? Nadia: ...heh heh. It was a gift, but it was a long time ago. Razma: Ah... So, you've been very careful with it. Which means I have no chance? You can bring your little sister along too.... Nadia: Ha, ha.... You're quite amusing. I make it a point not to associate with little boys. And also, we're not sisters. I was just passing through. Razma: I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you must be very kind. I could see the worry in your eyes when you brought her here. Nadia: Wha... That's.... Anyway, take this child to a safe place soon! Good day! Cage: Aw...there she goes. You got dumped. Razma: ... Cage: Razma? Razma: ...er...excuse me? Local: Hm? Yes? Razma: Would you look after her for a second? I'm sure her parents will come for her soon. Thanks! Local: What?!? He...hey! Razma: Come, Cage! Cage: Huh? Oh, OK.. Nadia: ... Bolozof: (Heh heh heh... Here we go...) Nadia: (It's time, I guess we'll begin.) (A gunshot is heard.) Semyl: Whah?!? Phil: Gunshots! Sec. Officer A: Hey.... My LEV just got shot! Sec. Officer B: Stop overreacting. It's just a gun. Handle it calmly. Nadia: Task completed...we will now join the main group. Bolozof: (heh heh ...perfect...) (Acemos forces appear.) Sp. Task Soldier: Gunshots confirmed. In the interest of public safety, we will begin riot control. Sec. Officer B: An UNSF LEV? We are conducting an investigation now.... Sp. Task Soldier: If you get in our way, we'll have to control you too. If you don't want anything bad to happen to you, stay out of it. Sec. Officer A: What?! This is under the jurisdiction of the UCM Security Keeping Force! Besides... (Sec. Officer A's LEV is destroyed.) Sec. Officer A: Aaaarrgh.... Why?! Sec. Officer B: You... Dirtbags!! This is clearly a breach of protocol... Sp. task Soldier: What protocol? Acemos has no obligation to act in accordance with any protocol. Sec. Officer B: Acemos?! Special Task Force Acemos? I get it... So the whole thing was a setup! Sp. Task Solder: Precisely. (Sec. Officer B's LEV is destroyed.) Sec. Officer B: Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! Deckson: (Even if they are Martians... It's unbelievable that they would act against the Security Officers, who are on their side... They're acting as though they've gone insane.) Sp. Task Solder: '''Lieutenant. The obstacle has been removed. '''Bolozof: OK. Now rub out those dangerous rioters. Completely. Sp. Task Solder: Yes sir! You are all under arrest! Don't move! You don't want to move another step! Local: Huh? Oh yeah? What will happen if we do, eh? (The Local's LEV moves.) Deckson: Don't do it! Stop! (The Local's LEV is destroyed.) Local: Eeeeeeeeek!! Sp. Task Soldier: I instructed you specifically not to move, but you displayed blatant rebellious spirit. We will have to end this riot by force! Deckson: Damn! How could they...! They're planning to use the firing of the demonstrators as an excuse to act against them, while offering them no protection! Prepare yourselves! We're going to protect the demonstrators. (BIS appears.) Mebius: What a dirty plan... We can't let it happen! Semyl: Whew... It was pretty boring just sitting there... Warren: Where is Bolozof?.... I don't see that machine of his anywhere...) Bolozof: (The Animus! ...Well, it's a good opportunity to study BIS and see just how good they really are.) Deckson: Demonstrators on your LEVs I am on your side! We will act as your shield! Flee to the south! Local: What? What is going on?.... Local: Let's get out of here!! Local: I have no idea what's happening... But let's do as they say while we still can! Deckson: OK, everyone, we are going to protect them as they head down south. Good luck! Yukito: Got it. Cage: Yes sir! Razma: (The person who fired the first shot looked an awful lot like Nadia... Nah, it can't be...) Turn 2 Pharsti: Cage, look at that. Cage: What? Pharsti: The local server is there. Cage: Local... Server? Pharsti: I believe that it is affiliated with NUT. If it is possible, please transport the OF to that point and stand by. It may be possible to procure various weapons and other specialized modules by doing so. Cage: What do you mean? Pharsti: In everyone's OF, myself included, there is a capability to access secret data within the server. From now on, if you see a server and the situation allows, please move the OF above the server and wait until the data is transferred... Once the data is obtained, it is possible to build new features into the OF. Cage: This is a bit complicated for me... But you're saying that if the OF is placed on top of that thing, you can get new functions? Pharsti: Precisely. Cage: I understand, but at times like this I need to help people instead... I'll keep it in mind. Pharsti: Yes, the decision is entirely up to you. Local LEV Destroyed (1 destroyed.) Local: Eeeeeeeek! Cage: Oh god! I was too late... I am so sorry...! Pharsti: Cage, now is not the time to mourn. Cage: I know that... But.... (2 destroyed.) Local: Wh-why?! Uggggghhhhh! Cage: Oh no!! How could this happen?! Pharsti: Cage, it is not your fault. Cage: ... (3 destroyed.) Local: They got them? ....no... Cage: Again....!? I'm sorry... There was nothing I could do.... (4 destroyed.) Local: We came this far... Cage: ...no... Not again!!? (All LEVs destroyed.) Local: Eeeeeeeek!! Cage: All down... How can that be? Pharsti: .... Locals Escape (Does not play if all enemy LEVs are destroyed.) Local: I... I made it!? Local: Go! Run away!! Local: We might be able to get out in time... Thanks to the BIS folk, I guess... Local: We're here! Local: I think I'm the last one... Thank you... For everything... All Local LEVs saved Or Destroyed Bolozof: ...OK, I think I've seen enough. Now it's my turn to do what I want to do. Cage: It's that frame! Zephyrs: Did you get rid of the demonstrators? Then there's nothing more for you to do. Come back! Bolozof: If you want to live out the rest of your years in peace, don't order me around. You've got your own problems to take care of. Zephyrs: ...you... Bolozof: ...Relax, I've got proof that the demonstrators fired right here... You want to get the Animus back too, don't you? Zephyrs: .... Bolozof: Nadia! Where are you? Nadia: Sir! I'm on Bizac. May I have permission to leave? Bolozof: Ah. This is how you differ from the average Martian trash. My expectations of you are high. Nadia: Thank you sir. Oh, and Lieutenant, this pendant... Bolozof: ...Yes, what about it? Nadia: ...Nothing, sir... I am departing! (Nadia appears in the Bizac.) Nadia: '''You shall return that frame. It is wasted on you. '''Cage: A-aren't you... Nadia: ...this voice... Are you the young boy from earlier? I see... You're the frame runner of the Animus.... I should have known... Cage: Why are you doing this...? Aren't you a Martian yourself?! Nadia: So what? I am different from you! I have no interest in wallowing in pity with weaklings! I am Nadia Candido, Special Task Force Acemos! If you do not return the machine, I will take it from you by force! (Acemos reinforcements appear.) Bolozof: ...Now, shall we take care of the unfinished business from our last meeting? Pharsti Dialogue (Testament at 50% or less health.) Pharsti: Damage to the frame has exceeded 50%. Cage: What?! Already?! Pharsti: Your maneuvering capabilities leave much to be desired. Cage: ... Pharsti: But lately, you have developed a sharp instinct. It's as if you have eyes in the back of your head.... Cage: Huh? Oh, well actually... I was told once after a physical that I have above-average spatial skills because I was born in space. Pharsti: Born in space... In a spaceship? Cage: Yeah... But right now's probably not the best time to be talking about it. I'll tell you all about it some other time. Bolozof Fights Cage Bolozof: Heh heh heh... You Martians are fun to play with. You've been allowed to live until this day just for me, so I expect to be entertained a little bit more. Come on, let's see it. Give me your best shot! I'll destroy all of you!! Cage: Fun to play with? People are dying!! What are you talking about!?!? Nadia Defeated Nadia: I've lost...?? And made a fool of myself in front of Mr. Bolozof....?! Bolozof: Nadia, you're tired. Retreat now, you understand? Nadia: I'm sorry... I am leaving now! Bolozof Retreats Or Is Defeated Bolozof: Hah! What's wrong? I'm still alive. Cage: What is wrong with this guy? Deckson: Cage, any further engagement with them is pointless. Retreat! Close your eyes! Cage: Huh? Uh, yes sir! Bolozof: What are they doing?! (If Nadia was not defeated, her dialogue plays; her dialogue will be marked in parentheses.) (Nadia: Camouflage?! Whah? Our radar system is malfunctioning..... They got away!) Bolozof: They ran away? ... Heh heh .... (Nadia: Mr. Bolozof...?) Bolozof: Heh heh heh... Haaahahahahah!!! They think that... That they've spared me? ...Ha ha ha ha...... (...I'll make you regret this..BIS!) Post-Scene Dialogue Deckson: ...So it is the Earthlings behind all this. This Nadia lady from Acemos, she's the one who fired and posed as a demonstrator? Razma: Yes, I'm sure of it. Warren: UNSF Special Task Force Acemos... I've heard of them. They're an elitist group of racists... This could be trouble. Cage: The general guy that we fought before... He seems dangerous. Mebius: ...You mean Bolozof Velasgo. He probably joined the armed forces so he could be violent legally. He's the most dangerous man on Earth. I had no idea he'd joined Acemos... Warren: It seems Zephyrs is the power behind Acemos... That's quite obvious. Their erratic, careless actions today... He must be quite confident in his information sources. Deckson: It may be time for us to take action before they act against us. Ares: But how? Do you have any ideas as to what we can do? Deckson: Well, I've been speaking with Ms. O'Connell about this... Razma: Boss. I may be on to something. Let me pursue it. Deckson: Of course, look into it. Razma: Great, I'll be back in a little while. (Ramza leaves.) Cage: Today was tough, wasn't it, Myona? Myona: Yes... How can those Earthlings do such terrible things to the Martians? Cage: ...I don't understand it either. Ares: Humankind succeeded in colonizing the vast territory of space... But like the vacancy they've claimed as territory, their hearts have become empty too. Cage: But Ares... That's just so... Ares: I know, it's wrong.... But the fact of the matter is that those living on Mars and on Jupiter are called 'Enders' and are looked down upon.... You'll understand eventually. Cage: Ares... Ares: Well, I'm really tired today... I'm going back to my room. See you later, Cage. (Ares leaves.) Cage: ... The fact of the matter... Hmm... Myona: (.......) Phil: Oh.....Miss Myona! If you would like, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could... Myona: Cage, we should get back too. Cage: Yeah... You're right. Phil: Er..... (Cage and Myona leave.) Phil: (Miss Myona...) Category:Transcripts